


I would gladly fall to the void if I was in your arms

by Prim_Rose



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bad Ending, Doctor Taehyun, Hurt Huening Kai, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of tears, M/M, Not Beta Read, Read tags, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sad Kang Taehyun, Soft Kang Taehyun, Sweetheart Huening Kai, beomjun - Freeform, good ending, its kind of ambiguous, patient Hueningkai, tyunning, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Rose/pseuds/Prim_Rose
Summary: In a world where soulmates are tied so closely that the would die at the same time Huening kai is desperate not to find his as to not shorten their lifespan as he suffers from a terminal disease.while Taehyun is searching far and wide for his soulmate and takes a apprenticship in the hospital in which Hyuka is being treated in.They soon find each other and must learn to cherish one another in the little time they have left.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	I would gladly fall to the void if I was in your arms

I’d glady fall to the void if I was in your arms.

Chapter 1

Soulmates, it’s a word used a lot in this world, why? Everyone has one no matter who you are there is someone in the world who you are destined to meet, whether you decide to remain platonic or live as lovers you still cherish them with your entire heart. Once you meet your soulmate and make eye contact it seems as if the world brightens it’s a feeling that nobody can deny they have met the one when it happens. 

Also, once you meet them your souls are tied in an incredible way, say they fall and scratch their knee on a pavement, you yourself would feel a stinging sensation on your knee. Each physical pain that one feels the other does to. This also means one other thing…

Once one dies the other will die along with them…

With such a tight connection between souls once one shatters it takes the other with it. Most people do not see this as a downside, relieved they will never have to live without the person that completes them, truly many see it as a blessing. Practically everyone is in search for their soulmate, some more extreme in their search than others none the less almost everyone at least wants to meet the one.

That is unless your name is Huenningkai.

Don’t jump to conclusions Kai is no pessimistic “Love sucks” kind of person, actually he is the exact opposite, he cherishes and loves everyone with all his heart and wishes to be as close as possible to everyone. Coming from that he feels the need for a soulmate just isn’t too important, he already loves and appreciates all the people in his life. But there is one thing truly stopping him from searching for his soulmate. Yeah remember when it was said most people think that the fact you die with your soulmate is a blessing,

Hueningkai would disagree with that.

Why you ask. Well Kai wanted his soulmate, whoever they were, to live a long fulfilling life, that can’t happen if they meet him… Because Kai is suffering from terminal Heart disease…

Nobody knew exactly when his time would come but all they knew is that it was unlikely he was making it to his 19th birthday, he is only 17, nearly 18… he didn’t have too much time left on this earth, and like hell he was dragging an innocent person into this mess when they could live so much longer especially since everyone’s soulmate is born in the same year as them, he wasn’t about to cut another young person’s life of short.

Luckily his family and friends respected his decision not to meet them, otherwise he would be pressured to find them while he still could.

Recently his health began to rapidly decline, and he was sent to the hospital, this time he knew he wasn’t going home. So here he is sat alone in the hospital room before a slow creak echoes throughout his room, he turns to see a familiar head of blonde and neon tipped hair. “Yeonjun Hyung hi!” Kai called out to the older young man in the room “Huengie how are you holding up?” Yeonjun smiled back at the bed ridden boy smiling fondly at him, slowly the youngers broad shoulder sunk downwards.

“Hyung… I’m not going home… am I…” 

“Huengie I- “Yeonjun tried to protest reaching his hand out to the frowning boy, his own smile having faded away to. “It’s ok… I knew it was coming sooner or later.” Kai let a weak shaky smile at Yeonjun, Tears were threatening to spill from the blonde’s eyes as he swiftly dashed to his side and pulled him into a tight hug.

This was the boy he had known since he was three, he had seen kai mere days after his birth and had always been with him since, this was the boy he laughed and cried with and here they were in a hospital knowing one soon day that was all going to be over. He can vividly remember the day he was told about the diagnosis, the way he ran out of the house and climbed into his friends’ room the way he had done for years sobbing the whole way. He remembered the defeated look on kais face as he entered, he remembered how they clung tightly to each other that night.

And now in the present he lets silent tears slip from his eyes, Kai was such a strong young man dealing with all of this, why does he have to go so soon? Why does such a pure kind person have to die when all they ever wanted was to love and cherish people? 

The two pulled away both pairs of eyes puffy and red.

“I’m not ready to lose you yet Huengie…” Yeonjun choked out, voice horse and scratchy “I don’t think I ever will be…” Yeonjun sniffed out “It’s going to be ok Yeonjun Hyung You have beomgyu right, you’re going to be fine he is never gonna leave you.” Kai let a shaky smile upwards to his Hyung, trembling hands wiping his drying tears, thank god Yeonjun wasn’t going to be alone, he had his soulmate.

“Smile for me ok, I don’t want a sad Jjjunie hyung fo the rest of my life!” Kai pouted upwards making sure he was making eye contact with him. Yeonjun let a light chuckle finaly breaking into a smile again, of course Kai was able to make him smile, even in the darkest situations. “Anything for you Huengie!” He responded letting out a bright happy smile which was returned by the younger.

They sat there for a good three hours just talking, it was almost as if they forgot the passing time Kai had left just to live in the moment. They were happy just being together just as they had been all these years before. They didn’t have long so they might as well focus on the current as there wasn’t much more left of that.

It is truly when your about to lose something you remember how beautiful it is, you realise the fragility of all things especially life as the clock ticks by. Yeonjun knows as time passes, he will only love the younger more and more but for his sake he will smile, take these new beauties he finds in Kai and count them as a blessing.  
A blessing that will be gone far too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it hehe <3 I've been thinking about this for a while since I barely see tinning angst, updates will vary sorry I'm not that organised


End file.
